


Just a Hole in the Wall

by Adeniir



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Addiction, Deepthroating, F/M, Gloryhole, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeniir/pseuds/Adeniir
Summary: Another prompt from Tumblr!  Ruby has a bathroom emergency in the shady side of Vale and finds herself rushing to the nearest store--only to find that there are holes in the walls after she goes.





	Just a Hole in the Wall

All that milk that morning must have gone straight to Ruby’s bladder.  The urge had struck suddenly and almost painfully, all at once.  She was fortunate that she was still in the shopping district, but close enough to the docks that it was a shady part of town–but that didn’t matter as she dashed into the nearest shop that had a sign for public restrooms.  She had no idea what kind of shop it was–she’d half-activated her semblance to dart through to the back of the shop and into the stall, so she didn’t have a clear view of the various toys, gear, and even the big wall of porn videos.  She never even saw the clerk grin wickedly and never heard the lock turn from the outside.  
  
But she  _did_  see the holes in the wall about even with her face as she finally relieved herself.  Ruby blinked at them, curious as to why they were there.  One seemed to look into the men’s restroom; unoccupied, thankfully.  The other seemed to open to a dark room somewhere behind the wall; likely the entrance was from the storeroom.  What the heck was the point of them?  
  
Ruby got her answer after she’d wiped and started to rise, flushing the toilet.  Though she’d never seen one in person before, she recognized a cock when she saw one slide through the hole from the back room.  It wasn’t very big–perhaps six inches–but it was only at half-mast, and cut to boot.  It was enough to make her yelp in horror, and she jumped back against the toilet tank.  
  
“Wh-what is that?!” she shrieked.  
  
“You wanna use my bathroom without askin’, you start suckin’,” growled a man’s voice from behind the wall.  Ruby paled, staring at the penis in front of her face.  A strange odor was rising from it, filling her nostrils–she’d never smelled anything like it before, but it was pungent.  
  
“ _Sucking?_ ” Ruby flinched away. “Gross!!”  
  
“You don’t start sucking, you don’t get outta there, simple as that,” the man replied. “I can stand around here all day.”  
  
Ruby reached toward the small of her back–but she realized, belatedly, that she’d left Crescent Rose back at the school.  She hadn’t thought she would need it today, and now the one time she did, it wasn’t there!  She slumped back down onto the toilet seat, whimpering a little. “That’s so disgusting… you’re  _horrible!_ ”  
  
“Nah, just horny.  Now get to it, slut!”  
  
“I’m not a slut!” Ruby protested, but she couldn’t see any way out.  The stall was too narrow to be able to build up enough speed to bust down the door, and she wouldn’t have the strength on her own, even with her aura behind it.  The walls, too, looked too solid to be able to bring down easily.  Plus he wasn’t trying to  _hurt_ her, necessarily–not physically, anyway–so hurting  _him_ was out of the question, too.  
  
Besides, that smell was  _really_ starting to get to her.  The more she breathed it in, the more she realized that fighting wasn’t really an option, that she should just obey, and maybe she’d get out of here.  The light caught on the tiniest crystal grain as his cock started to rise and thicken a little, and Ruby realized there was likely a coating of Dust on it.  She had no idea what kind, but that was probably the source of the smell.  
  
In fact, that smell was starting to really grow on her.  
  
Swallowing her pride but blushing as deep a red as her cloak, Ruby leaned forward, just barely touching her tongue to the side of his length.  It was salty with his sweat and there was indeed a thin layer of Dust powder–but it made that spot on her tongue tingle pleasantly, almost like having that popping candy on it.  She took another lick, longer this time, and she couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation.  
  
“Atta girl, just like that,” the man said, his tone much softer and more encouraging now. “Take it into your mouth, but mind the teeth.  This your first time?”  
  
Ruby nodded lightly as she obeyed, but realized he couldn’t see her, so she hummed an affirmative as her lips closed around his head.  She inhaled sharply as her mouth exploded with an unfamiliar flavor; one she could figure out as more sweat, since the taste was much like the smell, but the other was… earthy, salty, and savory, all at once.  A droplet of…  _something_ landed on her tongue, and she squealed as whatever made her mouth tingle suddenly shot a jolt of  _pleasure_ through her head.  
  
The sound made the man laugh. “Thought so, but don’t worry, you’re gonna be a pro by the time you get outta here.  What you’re tastin’ is a special little concoction I made a few years back.  Turns any girl into an oral whore.  Once I’m done with you, you’ll wanna come back every day just to get your fix.”  
  
Ruby could believe it.  The more of the fluid that drooled from the cockslit onto her tongue, the more her whole  _head_  tingled.  She tried to get more of his growing length into her mouth, until the tip bumped against the back of her throat and made her gag.  That didn’t last long, though, as the Dust and his precum coated it and the tingling deadened her reflexes.  
  
“Good girl, that’s it,” said the man. “Take it all.  Swallow it down your throat, make sure you get every last inch.  You can breathe through your nose, so don’t you worry.”  
  
The fight had left her.  She eagerly took the head of his cock down her throat, seeking more of the Dust-powder, until she found her nose pressed to the wall.  The hole was big enough that her lips were pressed to the base where his cock met flesh and her nose was buried in his pubic hair.  His musk was so much stronger here, and she couldn’t help but breathe it in.  It was  _heavenly_.  
  
After several moments of the shopkeep enjoying the feel of being balls deep in this girl’s new throat-cunt and letting the drug settle and spread, he started drawing back slowly.  Ruby swallowed hard, fighting to keep him inside– _everything_ was bubbly and tingly and felt oh-so-good, and she didn’t want it to end.  It was to no avail, though; he withdrew enough that only the tip remained in her mouth.  
  
“Time to show me how much you want this,” he hissed softly. “You know what fucking is, right?” She nodded around his cock. “Good.  So fuck your own throat on my cock–just move your mouth on it, up and down.  Got it?”  
  
With another nod, Ruby obeyed again, slurping down his length and back up again, over and over.  Each time she took him into her throat, a fresh wave of tingling pleasure flooded her body and pooled at her soaking pussy between her legs.  With one hand steadying herself on the wall, the other snaked its way to her cunt, digging her fingers into her hungry fuckhole.  She’d figured out masturbation a few years ago, but this was so much better with the addition of having a dick in her throat.  
  
The shopkeep couldn’t last very much longer, one of his weaknesses, really.  Already he could feel his balls drawing up, ready to expel their contents.  He grunted, hitting the wall lightly. “S-stop–I’m gonna–gonna cum.  I need you to hold just the tip in your mouth a-and swallow!”  
  
Ruby whimpered softly, but nodded one more time and withdrew until only the throbbing purple head remained in her mouth.  Not a moment too soon; as soon as she did, he came, shooting strings of semen onto her tongue.  If she thought his  _precum_ tasted good, his  _real_ semen was an ambrosia.  Waves of unbridled pleasure crashed into her, and she came around her fingers with a shriek that was muffled by his dick.  
  
Her cheeks bulged from the volume he’d shot into her, but she swallowed quickly, suddenly quite thirsty for it.  A euphoria settled over her, then, drowning any more thoughts in a pink haze.  She suckled at his head like a bottle, trying to draw every last drop from him.  But when there was no more to give and he’d been thoroughly cleaned, he withdrew, making her whine pathetically.   
  
“Don’t you worry, girl,” the shopkeep chuckled. “I got the sign on that the gloryhole’s live.  You’ll get more soon enough.”  
  
“O-okay…” Ruby whimpered again, rubbing idly at her drooling slit. “Thank you…”  
  
As a new cock suddenly appeared in front of her from the men’s restroom hole, Ruby squeaked in delight.  She took it into her mouth and smiled contentedly.  Once she was done here, she would  _definitely_ be back for more.  And maybe she could practice on Yang, too…


End file.
